


Crimson

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, AU, Bottom Dean, Castiel in Drag, Light Smut, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean meets the drag queen of his dreams





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this as a one shot for the colors challenge, but realized there is a lot more to this story. So, I'm going to continue it, with a slightly different title. That's why it says, 'to be continued' at the end.

Dean could not believe he let Charlie talk him into going to a drag show. He sat, sipping his beer and making smart remarks under his breath about the get-ups and how phony they looked. Charlie was shushing him constantly.   
  
Dean sat sullenly. Then the announcer came out and said, “Now the diva you’ve all been waiting for… the amazing Crimson.” The crowd went wild. Dean sat up, pretending to be interested.   
  
But when the spotlight lit up a circle of light, Dean really did sit up and take notice.   
  
There was a gorgeous woman… well… man, but anyway, he was gorgeous. He had messy black hair, perfect make-up (unlike the over-done ones that preceded him) and beautiful crimson-colored lips.   
  
He was wearing a black sequined dress that was split up the side all the way to his hips. His breasts (even though Dean knew they were fake) were perfect, also unlike the ones before that looked like they had balloons stuffed in their clothes.    
  
One perfect leg was showing through the slit, perfect in crimson-colored hose and a black and silver high heel.

 

He stepped up to the mike and began to lip-sync Can’t Help Lovin That Man of Mine perfectly.   
  
Dean was transfixed. He hung on every word and cheered loudly at the end. Charlie was staring at him with a smile.    
  


“Finally saw someone you liked, huh?”

 

Dean just told her to shut up. But his mind was racing. He really wanted to meet Crimson. Well. not her really, the man behind her. 

 

At the end of the show, everyone came back out on stage and took a bow. Then they headed back towards the dressing area. Dean walked briskly towards that area, but his way was blocked by a large man.    
  
“Not so fast cowboy. Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Dean took a breath and said, “Uh, I was hoping to talk for a moment with Crimson?”

 

The guy laughed. “You and every other guy who comes in here. Wait a minute.”

 

He turned and went into the back. Dean heard him say, “Crimson! There’s a guy here wants to talk to you.” There was a muffled response. The guy looked back at Dean and said, “Yeah, he’s pretty good looking.” There was a laugh and the guy came back to Dean.   
  
“Go on back, he’ll see you.”

 

Dean walked towards the door that the guy had talked through. He started to get a little nervous. He actually had no idea what to expect. He stopped, knocked lightly on the door and heard a “Come in” in a gravely voice that gave him chills. It was completely different than what he expected.

 

He opened the door and walked into a small dressing room. He was greeted by the sight of a man, naked from the waist up. From the waist down, he wore lacy panties, a garter belt and thigh high crimson stockings. He was sitting in a chair, and had one leg extended, taking off the stocking. Dean was transfixed.    
  
The guy looked Dean up and down. “Well, Marcel didn’t do you justice. You  _ are _ a pretty thing.” Dean blushed and the guy smiled. “Shy, too? How adorable.” He put the other leg in the air and took that stocking off.   
  
Dean’s tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. The guy smiled bigger and said, “So, what’s your name, cowboy?”

 

Dean stuttered, “Uh, Dean… I’m um.. Dean Winchester.”

 

The guy stood up and walked to Dean. He extended his hand for a shake and said, “I’m Castiel. Novak. Nice to meet you.”

 

Dean shook his hand, and held on just a little too long. Castiel took his hand back and grinned. He took off the garter belt and tossed it aside.

 

“Excuse me, Dean, while I untuck.” Dean just shook his head, having no idea what that meant. Castiel turned and went behind a screen. Dean heard the unmistakable sound of tape being torn off, then a loud sigh. Castiel came back out and said, “What a fucking relief.”   
  
Dean couldn’t help himself. His eyes wandered down, and Castiel now had a very impressive bulge in his panties. Dean’s eyes took in the trial of soft hair that went from his navel down into his panties. He drug his eyes back up.

 

Castiel still had his makeup on, and he sat down at the dressing table and smeared cold cream all over his face, He began to wipe it off, and his face emerged. Dean thought he was gorgeous.

 

Makeup off, Cas stood up, walked to a pile of clothes that laid on a chair. Castiel chose a pair of jeans and pulled them on over the panties. He chose a T shirt that said something about The Walking Dead. Then he turned back to Dean.   
  
“That’s better. Now, Dean, what can I do for you?”

 

Dean found his voice. “Uh, have you eaten? May I take you to dinner?”

 

Castiel grinned broadly. “Well, you’re bold. But what the fuck, I like to eat… yeah, take me to dinner, Dean.”

  
  


Dean drove them to a little diner he really liked. The food was good and the atmosphere friendly. They got a booth and ordered. Then Cas put his chin on his hand and looked at Dean. 

 

“So, Dean, tell me about yourself.” They chatted through the meal. It wasn’t lost on Dean that Castiel managed to get him to talk a lot about himself, but gave very little information in return.   
  
Dean’s mind kept wandering back to those panties under Castiel’s jeans. He longed to get a closer look. As if he were reading Dean’s mind. Castiel suddenly said, “You’re thinking about my panties, aren’t you?”

 

Dean just nodded.   
  
Castiel looked at him, amused. “Dean, take me home with you.”

 

Dean almost sprained his wrist getting his wallet out of his pocket and paying for the meal. He hurried Castil to his car and drove home. When they got inside the front door, Castiel was on him. He pushed Dean against the wall and kissed him passionately, pushing his thigh between Dean’s legs. Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth. 

 

There was a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom, and Castiel stood wearing only the panties. His cock was hard and peeked up above the waistband, dripping a trail of pre cum onto the front of the silk. Dean got on his knees in front of Castiel and very slowly pulled the panties down just enough that his cock sprang out. Dean had his mouth on it in an instant.

 

Castiel stopped him. “I want to fuck you, Dean. Can I fuck you? I want to cum inside you, want to fill you up and make you need me… make you want me and only me.”

 

Dean could only nod.

  
  


_ To be continued…. _

 


End file.
